


The Heart of a Dragonborn

by Zygarde22



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Dates, Interspecies Romance, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Naseius Vulalian, Legate of the Imperial Army, hero of the Skyrim Civil War, Dragonborn, destroyer of the Dark Brotherhood, many titles adorn him but the two he cherishes most are husband and father. Join Naseius as he and his beloved wife Shahvee journey through their first time meeting one another to their wedding and beyond. Contains slight violence and sex scenes.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Shahvee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. The Meeting of Chance and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an Idea I had floating around in my mind for quite some time, I've always wanted to write an Elder Scrolls Fanfic, and so now here we are. I hope you guys like it I worked rather hard on this and I would love to get feedback on it.

The soft howl of a winters wind echoed through the storied streets of Windhelm, while many would use this as an excuse to seek the warm shelter of the local inns and taverns or their homes, one soul alongside many others were diligently at work helping to restore order and safety to the now war-torn streets of Windhelm, Dovahkiin and Legate of the Imperial Army Naseius Vulalian. He alongside several Imperial soldiers were busy doing what needed to be done in the wake of the end of the Skyrim Civil War, protecting merchants from opportunistic bandits who would prey upon them in the changing of the guards and the handing of power over to Jarls favorable to the Empire, helping rebuild homes destroyed in the fighting and taking care of crimes, and putting down any remaining rebels still sympathetic to Jarl Ulfric’s cause. And at the head of this was Legate Vulalian, personally chosen by General Tullius himself. 

Part of this responsibility was to oversee various parts of the city and take care of any problems that might have arisen in the few weeks after the initial Battle of Windhelm, it was also a great opportunity for him to see the rest of the city, as he was only there for a short time the first time he visited it to deliver the axe of Jarl Balgruuf and there was not much time for sightseeing during an all out siege of the city. He had finished the Grey Quarter and talked to most of the dunmer inhabitants there and had written down many of their problems for the new Jarl of Windhelm Brunwulf Free-Winter to deal with when he arrived at the Palace of Kings in a few weeks, until then he had other places to deal with. His next stop was the Windhelm docks, he was mostly there to talk to the argonian workers who lived on the docks. 

The sound of gulls and other sea birds could be heard even in the harsh winter that made up Windhelm’s climate, looking around Naseius could see many sailors working on their boats and a few argonians going about their job. Talking to some of the sailors he got a feel for the area and then headed for the various argonians that called the area home. 

“Greetings, mind if I borrow a moment of your time?” Naseius asked an argonian tying a few salmon up upon a rack to dry before being sent to a local smokehouse to be turned into smoked salmon for selling in the other holds of Skyrim, the argonian turned to Naseius not bothering to stop his work.

“If you must.” The argonian responded as he continued to work. 

“Thank you I’m Legate Vulalian and I was hoping you’d be able to tell me of the argonians who live here?” Naseius asked showing the official seal of the Empire he held on his chest and a letter explaining his work. 

“I’m Scouts-Many-Marshes, the other argonians who live here are Neetrenaza, Stands-In-Shallows and Shahvee.” Scouts-Many-Marshes said as he finished his work and went to do some other odd jobs that needed to be done, with Naseius nodding he soon took accounts of how things have been going for the other residents of the assemblage with his final stop being a female Argonian, who he presumed was Shahvee. 

“Hello stranger, we don’t get many visitors to this part of Windhelm.” Shahvee said in a chipper voice, well as chipper as an argonian could sound with their gravelly voices, she was working on a tanning rack working on some hides. 

“I assume you’re Shahvee, correct?” Naseius asked when she nodded he asked her of things that could help make life better for her during the occupation, writing it down in his journal.

“Well…I don’t mean to impose, but before I came to Windhelm I bought an amulet of Zenithar, to pray for better luck for my people but some thieves ran off with it as soon as I bought it.” Shahvee said lamenting on her stolen amulet.

“Well I could get it for you if you can point me to where you think they went.” Naseius said, he saw the argonian woman perked up at this and she gave him a general idea at the hideout of the brigands who stole her amulet, “I promise on my word as a legate that I’ll bring your amulet back ma’am.” Naseius said giving her the imperial salute. With his word given Naseius departed the docks and continued his work around Windhelm directing soldiers and other groups with the rebuilding effort. He’d be in Windhelm for a few weeks, all the while finding time to visit the docks to see Shahvee who he had taken a slight fondness to eventually Brunwulf arrived at Windhelm alongside a relieving force of Imperial soldiers meaning Naseius’s time in Windhelm as regional commander of occupational forces was over, still he stayed in the city for a while helping the various peoples of the city, including helping to get better wages for the argonian workers. 

Departing Windhelm on foot he made his way to the cave where Shahvee had speculated her amulet was being held, A cavern by the name of Stoney Creek Cave. Upon entering He scanned the area seeing a dead breton on a pole no doubt killed where he stood by the bandits in the cave, drawing his orcish sword from its sheath he moved through the cave with caution. His caution paid off as he was able to stave off an attack from a bandit who rushed him.

“Die!” The bandit yelled as his mace banged up against Naseius’s shield, which blocked most of the hit, Naseius bashed the brigand in the face before plunging his blade deep in his chest killing the bandit without a second thought, this commotion drew the attention of some of the bandit’s colleagues who rushed to surround Naseius,

“Heh, looks like we’ve got some fresh meat here boys.” A nord bandit said holding his claymore ready to strike, the rest of the bandits chuckled at their friend’s comments, “How’s about we do this the easy way give us all your coin and we might let you live.” The nord said, a cocky grin on his face. Naseius rather than dignify the brigand with an answer instead rushed him, plunging his blade deep into the man's gut, who let out a gasp of breath as the life faded from his body, before the others could respond, Naseius removed his blade from the man's gut and with one quick slash managed to lob off the head of another bandit before he brought his shield down upon the head of another crushing her skull. Taking a quick moment to clear off the blood from his sword Naseius checked the bandits for any gold they might have and moved further into the cave. Finding more bandits and dispatching them without much trouble until he found the chief of the bandits in the cave.

“Well it’s all gone to Oblivion, but at least I can get some satisfaction by gutting an imperial dog like you.” The bandit chief said drawing his weapon 

“You’ll find I’m a lot harder to kill than some bog standard merchant.” Naseius said rushing the bandit chief who blocked Naseius’s first attack knocking him off his feet slightly the Bandit almost had his head if not for Naseius rolling out of the way the chief was definitely a cut above his underlings who Naseius had no trouble dispatching, but Naseius had fought much tougher, much, much tougher, plus this bandit didn’t know who he was dealing with. A cocky smile spread across Naseius’s face as he opened his mouth. 

“Fus Ro Dah!” Naseius cried out with the dragon blood inside him, giving way to a word of power, and the unrelenting force shout doing what it did best: sending the bandit backwards his weapons leaving his hands and him impacting the table he was using to plan their next big attack sending him to his feet, looking up at the dragonborn Naseius raised his blade and plunged it deep into the man’s skull killing him instantly. With the bandit leader dead Naseius had free reign to look around the cave for Shahvee’s amulet. After digging through the cave, he found it in the chest of the bandit leader placing it in his sack he made his way back to Windhelm. 

Finding Shahvee working on the tanning rack he calmly walked up to her and slowly wrapped it around her neck, causing the argonian to jump for a few seconds before she took a moment to see what was around her neck and a hum of joy came from her mouth. She took a moment to admire her amulet again, seeing it and rubbing it making sure it was the same one she bought all those moons ago.

“Thank you.” Shahvee said hugging Naseius much to his surprise, he hugged her back and when she removed herself from him she did as best as an argonian could do to smile, which to Naseius was enough all things considered “I never thought I’d see this amulet again.” Shahvee said holding the amulet again in her hands. Seeing her this happy Naseius smiled a feeling of fondness tugging at his heart. 

“You’re welcome Shahvee.” Naseius said a smile on his face.

“I have no money to give you.” Shahvee said sad that she couldn’t in her mind properly compensate Naseius the way she felt he was due, Naseius raised his hand and laughed.

“Not needed, just to see you happy again is payment enough Shahvee.” Naseius said taking ahold of Shahvee’s hand, “Though I wouldn’t mind if you joined me tonight for a while at the Candlehearth Hall.” Naseius said a hopeful and confident smile etched upon his face, he was acting rather bold but then again he was a Legionnaire and boldness was part of the job of being one, he’d fought dragons, tangled with the Dark Brotherhood, and defeated Alduin so being bold about asking one woman out was far, far below in terms of what should make him nervous. 

“I would love to.” Shahvee said holding his tighter, the two looked into one another's eyes before separating feeling slight embarrassment at what they just did.

“Good, I’ll see you tonight then.” Naseius said leaving Shahvee so he could prepare for what essentially amounted to a date. 


	2. The Love and Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been busy working on some other things, I hope you guys like this chapter and I can't wait to get to the next cause it involves weddings and wedding nights and the like.

Naseius straightened out his outfit, he hated wearing fancy clothes even when he had to do it to help the Blades infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy he hated wearing them (the clothes he was wearing were the same ones Delphine got him for said infiltration,) he was much, much more comfortable in his armor or in plain cloths than he was in anything fancy, but he wanted to make a good impression for Shahvee for their first (and he would hope not be last,) date. It was weird saying he was going on a date. He’d seen and done things more extraordinary than most mortal men have, he’s tousled and won against mighty dragons, faced vampires and their thralls with great force and battled some of Skyrim’s mightiest foes, so something as benign as a date seemed almost…quaint to him. Stepping out of the Inn he got a few wry looks from some of the locals but didn’t pay them any mind and headed towards the docks to retrieve Shahvee. 

The docks at night were a haunting sight, in the distance an aurora could be sighted, it’s iridescent greens painting the night sky with an emerald palate that could be viewed from miles around: a perfect scene for a date this lovely night. He could see the various sailors heading off to either the inn to bunker down for the night or staying on the ships, hearths lit and drunkenly revealing in shanties and stories of the harsh Skyrim seas, Naseius could relate marching long hours with his fellow legionaries singing songs of battle, conquest, and defeat. Stopping at the Argonian Assemblage Naseius opened the door cautiously and he could see several of the assemblage’s tenants taking and drinking in the winding hours of the night. He could see sitting at her bed fussing over her appearance Shahvee. He approached her quietly so as not to startle her.

“You look quite lovely today.” Naseius said softly, Shahvee turned to him and rose up from her bed, the outfit she was wearing was a little different than her normal one he’d seen her wear while working on the docks or walking around the market to buy supplies for the assemblage. 

“Thank you, I wish I had an outfit more…appealing.” Shahvee said a bit downcast at how her outfit looked compared to Naseius’s.

“Nonsense, I think you look better than I do in these old rags.” Naseius said gripping Shahvee’s hand gently, he could hear snickers from behind him and turned to see the other tenants of the assemblage enjoying the rather sappy sight of the two, Naseius ignored them and motioned for Shahvee to follow him.

“Windhelm is quite a beautiful place at night.” Shahvee said admiring the night sky, for once it wasn’t overcast in the city and one could see the stars, their twinkling beauty and of course the overarching aurora as it shone it’s emerald green light in the night sky, allowing all who gazed upon it to take in it’s ever-present beauty and etherealness.

“Indeed, I remember seeing them a few times during the siege of the city,” Naseius said remembering the few nights were the smoke from the fires were clear and one could see the night sky, if they were lucky, “I’d rather not dwell on those times.” He said as the two finally reached Candlehearth Hall. Looking for a free table the two sat down, the fire of the inn’s fireplace was nice and warm and the sound of friends, family and other acquaintances drinking and talking could be heard all around. 

“So, anything you’d like to drink in particular, mead, wine, ale?” Naseuis asked his date as the two took a seat ready to enjoy a night of merrymaking and talking and general fun, something that Naseius hadn’t had for quite some time considering all the work he’d been doing for the Imperial Legion which took up a good amount of time. 

“I heard they have Argonian Bloodwine here, and I’m quite partial to tasting something from my homeland.” Shahvee said, nodding Naseius departed for the innkeeper to get some drinks and some food, leaving Shahvee behind temporarily. Returning with a bottle of wine and some mead and two plates of food the two began their night in earnest.

“So, tell me, what is it like in the legion?” Shahvee asked wondering about her date’s occupation as legate of the Imperial Legion, Naseuis let out a slight chuckle at the question, not many people asked him about his job in Windhelm most either sneered at him or simply ignored him for his work in the legion.

“It’s a tough one, but a rewarding one.” Naseius said thinking of the battles he’d one and participated in, the people he’d saved as a legionnaire and generally his fellow legion soldiers, “I wear the banner of the Legion with pride.” He said proud of his accomplishments.

“I can see that, I…hope it doesn’t seem to forward but you looked quite handsome in your legion armor.” Shahvee said making Naseius blush a deep, deep red much to his embarrassment, he was a man who’d faced mighty dragons, werewolves, and other horrors and yet a simple compliment from a beautiful woman was making him red.

“You know, I don’t know much about you Shahvee I know you came from Black Marsh, but I wanna know more about you.” Naseuis said wanting to know more about the argonian in front of him, he didn’t know much about Shahvee not her past in black marsh or why she came to Skyrim. 

“It’s not much of a tale, I left my native home of Black Marsh because I wanted to see what opportunities the world had, I arrived in Skyrim only a few years ago and took up work at the docks.” Shahvee said recounting how she ended up in Skyrim, she then went on to talk about her childhood in Black Marsh and how her family were merchants that would often trade with various groups before the oblivion crisis made their finances much harder, thus why she was a thief for so many years of her life, “Tell me, how did you end up in Skyrim?” Shahvee asked wondering how her date ended up in the place he was.

“Oh, it’s a long story.” Naseius said remembering how because he made the mistake of trying to return back to Cyrodiil via Falkreath and Pale Pass and was picked up during an Imperial ambush he was on business for his family who he was lucky enough to send word to that he would be staying in Skyrim for the foreseeable future. The two continued to talk, drink and eat until the patrons began to thin out of the inn, seeing that it was becoming late Naseuis offered to see Shahvee home safe and sound. 

“I had a wonderful time.” Shahvee said outside the doors of the assemblage, “and I would not be opposed to doing this again.” She said coyly this put a smile on Naseius’s face. 

“Me too.” He said hugging her, as he watched her disappear into the assemblage he could feel his heart nearly skip a beat, to think he’d fall so hard in love with someone like he did Shahvee, by the nine if Lydia heard him she’d call him a lovesick child, much to his embarrassment. Still the fact that Shahvee said she wanted to go on more was a good sign to Naseius; one that he would take full advantage of. And so, began a string of dates that they would go on, some of them small simply talking while Naseius was in the assemblage during breakfast, others were grander such as when they enjoyed one of the festivals being held in Windhelm. Months passed and Nasieus felt he was nearing what he called the point of no return with Shahvee, he knew he loved her more than anything in the world and so one day while in Riften he decided on two things: to pick up an amulet of Mara and to ask Talen-Jei and important question about Argonian betrothal rings. Getting an amulet was easy enough, next was to visit Talen.

“Ah my friend so good to see you.” Talen said welcoming his friend into the Bee and Barb inn, “What brings you back to Riften, helping with the recovery effort?” Talen asked jokingly as he cleaned a tankard, Naseius laughed a bit at the joke Riften was one of the few cities that was spared any major fighting so only had to oversee a simple exchange of power, and while Naseuis was unpleased with the wretch of a woman Maven being the new Jarl of Riften he couldn’t do much about it.

“No, I’ve come to ask you a question about betrothal bands.” Naseuis said, “You said they were unique to each person am I correct?” Naseius asked wondering how he was going to make the ring for Shahvee.

“Generally speaking, yes, it’s a labor of love and each one shows the unique bond between the betrothed,” Talen said, “I take it you have someone in mind?” Talen asked wondering who Naseius wanted to give his ring to.

“Yes, she’s one of the dock workers in Windhelm, you know how you were smitten the moment you met Keerava?” Naseius said as he thought of how much Shahvee had managed to dig herself into his heart. 

“Well I’m glad you found someone my friend; I will gladly help you make a ring to present to her.” Talen said a smile on his face, as well as best as one that can come from an Argonian. Taking this agreement up Talen and Naseius spent a few days making a ruby and sapphire wedding band that Naseius would present to Shahvee, and a promise to invite Talen and Keerava to the inevitable wedding. 

The return to Windhelm wasn’t a long one, with the wee hours of the morning being as cold as they ever were, even in Skyrim’s cold weather the Windhelm mornings were particularly cold. But he didn’t really care much for waiting for the cold as he had a mission to get to; feeling the ring in his hand he rubbed his fingers over the precious gems that he used to make it, he hoped in his heart that Shahvee would accept. Making his way to the docks Nasieus saw Shahvee doing her usual task of tanning some hides and humming a song.

“Hello my dear Shahvee.” Naseuis said from behind her, Shahvee turned to greet him, she looked happy to see him it had been a few weeks since they last saw one another, and it took some time to get from Windhelm to Riften. 

“Hello, my love.” Shahvee said standing up and putting her hands in his, Naseius smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, well tried it was rather hard to do so given the large snout that Argonians had, not that Nasieus minded. 

“I have something I want to give you.” Nasieus said as he dug out the ring from his pockets, he slowly slid it on Shahvee’s finger and waited for her to figure out what it was. 

“I-is this what I think it is?” Shahvee asked he could tell by her tone that she was happy about the ring, this was good it means that things were going well.

“Yes, my love, a friend of mine helped me make it, as is tradition in Black Marsh; Shahvee will you become my wife?” Nasieus asked his heart beating about as fast as it was when he fought Alduin, again if Lydia knew how much this was affecting him she’d probably make fun of him, though Lydia was also very supportive of the fact that he wanted to do this so it was moot in the end.

“Yes, my love.” Shahvee said as she held his hands tightly, this made Naseius’s heart soar like when he rode on a dragon. He was not sure what to do now, his mind was full of all sorts of ideas for what to do for their wedding, but that could wait for now he was simply happy to know he was going to be marrying the love of his life.


	3. The Wedding of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took me a while to write, I hope you guys enjoy this and also smut warning since that happens this chapter.

Shahvee took a deep breath: calm her mind had to be calm. Today was a momentous day, she was getting married and she could scant afford to be nervous. Still it was not hard to not be nervous, weddings in Black Marsh were big days much like in any province in Tamriel. They were often large affairs drawing an entire village or tribe into the festivity; though Shahvee was not one for large festivals herself she did enjoy weddings when they happened, and she was more than delighted to be planning her own wedding. Weddings were grand affairs in both her and her betrothed’s culture, it was something that in her native land of Black Marsh would bring entire villages and tribes of Argonians together to celebrate the joining of two families, and in her love’s land of Cyrodiil weddings were great affairs that would have entire towns drawn in; suffice to say the two loved weddings and when Naseius proposed to her, the two took to planning their wedding fairly quick. 

And so here Shahvee was, in a radiant white wedding dress, that reached all the way to her feet, its fabric made of the finest silks that her fiancé could get from Elsweyr of all places ( he had apparently befriended some kindly Khajiit Merchants that were more than willing to part with some for him, )and adorned with flowers from her native land of Black Marsh. She was being attended to by her betrotheds Housecarl Lydia, who was humming a wedding song that was said to help ease a bride and wish a long and happy marriage for those to be wedded. 

“You look truly beautiful My lady.” Lydia said as she finished mending any stray items on Shahvees’ dress, and placing a wreath of Black Marsh lilies, roses and ivy upon the argonians head, “I think my Thane is truly blessed by the nine to be marrying you.” Lydia said a smile across her face, Shahvee and her had become fast friends after first meeting one another, so much so that Lydia was Shahvee’s maid of honor. 

“Thank you Lydia, I’m slightly…nervous.” Shahvee said her voice wavering, strange for an argonian who didn’t really emote much when they talked, but that just went to show how much she was feeling the nerves get to her. Lydia smiled and placed a kind and caring hand on Shahvee’s shoulder and spoke.

“They say in Skyrim that a person's two biggest fears are their first battle and their wedding.” Lydia said taking Shahvee’s hand into hers the face she gave the argonian was one that she had seen when talking about helping her beloved, a kind gentle face that showed how much she truly cared for those around her, Lydia was probably the person who she considered her biggest friend besides the friends she met while working at the docks in Windhelm. Feeling this calmness resonate from Lydia Shahvee felt like she could do this, and she rose from her seat and peeked out of the tent where she was and could see Naseius standing in his armor, it was tradition in Cyrodiil especially for high ranking officials such as Naseius to don their regalia for weddings, so there he stood a proud legate about to marry the love of his life in full armor. He had a smile on his face and was talking to one of the guests the Jarl of Whiterun if she saw the guest list correctly. That was the other thing that made Shahvee nervous most of her guests were family and friends from the dock, while her fiancés guests were well two Jarls of Skyrim, General Tullius himself and a few other important people from Skyrim as well as family. But she swallowed those nerves as deep down as she could, today was a special day for her and her soon to be husband. 

Walking out of the tent Shahvee could see all the eyes drawn to her, especially her beloved’s as he looked at her intently, across his face a wide and bright smile, one that could light up the hearts of any who saw it. She made her slow walk to the altar that they were to be married under a Cyrodiilic marriage song being played by a band of bards, she stopped at the head of the altar right next to her betrothed. He held her hand tightly, rubbing with his thumb over a rather sensitive spot at the base of her hand. She could tell he was nervous as well, which was rather funny considering who Naseius was: to be nervous together was liberating. Two Priests of Mara stood before them one an argonian the other an imperial and they began to speak in unison, with the argonian priest translating for the guests who didn’t speak Cyrodilic. 

“We gather here today, under the guiding light of Lady Mara.” The priest said as he motioned to the sun and all around them, “It was Mara who first taught us to love and in doing so, taught us how to live.” He added as Naseius held Shahvee’s hand tighter, she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his warm and gentle touch against her rough skin.

“And it is Lady Mara who brought these two souls together.” He said as he gestured towards both of them happiness souring in their hearts. , “Do you Shahvee agree to be bound in love, now and forever?” The priest asked.

“I do, now and forever.” Shahvee said softly looking at Naseius a gentle smile, well as best of one that an argonian could make on her face.

“Do you Naseius agree to be bound in love, now and forever?” The priest asked.

“I do, now and forever.” Naseius answered in a gruff yet soft tone. The priest smiled and he handed the two rings.

“Then let these rings be a symbol of your undying love for one another.” The priest said as Naseius slipped the ring on Shahvee’s hand and she did the same to him the two then gently kissed the thunders’ applause of those gathered to witness their wedding. The two turned to their guests and thus they were married under the eyes of Mara and Tamriel at large. 

The reception that followed was just as large as the wedding itself, with many roasted meats, various pastries, and other desserts of different variants of sweetness and savoriness on display for all guests to eat and the mead and wine flowed like water. Bards played various songs from all around Tamriel, from Cyrodiil to Black Marsh.

“Congratulations on the marriage my friend!” Jarl Balgruuf said patting Naseius on the back and raising a tankard of mead in the air, “May it be a long one!” Balgruuf said as he downed his mead and the Nords gathered cheered with their Jarl. Naseius smiled at this and laughed with them taking a sip of his wine.

“You surely have may important friends my love.” Shahvee said to Naseius who smiled and hugged her tightly. The two enjoyed their reception for hours and when the guests began to leave and thin out the two decided to call it a night. They didn’t want to go on any honeymoon or anything the two simply retired to a nice private inn near the place where the wedding was held. It would be a few days until they would arrive at the place where they would hopefully spend the rest of their lives together at, a nice homestead that he had built from the ground up called Lakeview Manor. The two settled into the inn and began to remove the many clothes that made up their wedding clothes. Naseius removed his armor and began to help Shahvee remove the tight corset from her body. Lace after lace, binding after binding he kissed her neck softly making the argonian shiver from the sensation. The two had made love before, it was almost comical to think they didn’t but there was something more…intimate about what was about to happen; something special about the love making that was about to happen, to know that the person who you would spend the rest of your life with was that lover made things all the more intimate

“I love you.” Naseius said kissing Shahvee on her neck, pulling her close into his body, she could feel the warmth of his body and the hardness of her lover’s cock poking through his underwear, Shahvees’ breath hitched tightly as Naseius’s hands began to roam her body, touching and feeling in delicate and secret places that she could only dream of being touched in. In the weeks before they got married and even then the two had a lot of fun exploring each other’s bodies, finding the best places to touch to rile the other up.

“I-I love you too.” Shahvee managed to whine out as Naseius hand found her sensitive pussy, rubbing through the soft thin lace fabric of her underwear. Laying Shahvee down on their bed, Naseius began to slowly peel away the last bit of clothing that stopped him from admiring his wife’s body in all its naked glory. To Naseius, Shahvee was the most beautiful woman in the world the way her emerald green skin shone in the amber candlelight gleaming and glistening in an iridescent way, the way it was both soft yet leathery to the touch, especially when Naseius ran his hands up and down her body when they were making love. Her horns, her eyes everything was in service of her pure beauty. With Shahvee completely naked Naseius went to work. 

He started by placing his face close to her soaking wet snatch, tasting her juices, and savoring them as he licked the outside of her pussy lips before he began to probe and lick all around her. Shahvee for her part moaned and tried her best to hide these sounds placing a pillow on her mouth so as not to draw any attention to their room. Naseius didn’t care, he wanted people to hear how much his wife enjoyed his company and how much he loved her, he’d scream it high atop the Throat of the World to the people below, turn it into a thu'um if he could so that the whole of Skyrim would hear and know of his love for his wife. Writhing in pleasure Shahvee tried desperately to hold on before her body gave in and she had her first orgasm, clutching at the sheets her nails digging into them and tearing them slightly; she let out a long guttural sound as she came her hips bucking upwards in pleasure. Naseius smiled at this sight still not done with his wife, he was going to show her how much he loved her this night and every night. 

Once Shahvee had recovered from her orgasm, Naseius slowly trailed his fingers down her pelvis, and to where her pussy was, he traced circles around her snatch, before he plunged two fingers inside, while he did this he focused his attention on Shahvee’s breasts. While argonian breasts didn’t quite function like human and elven breasts they still had the same amount of nerves and so it was often just as pleasurable to suck and tease at Shahvee’s breasts as it would be for anyone else. Plunging his index and middle finger in and out of Shahvee’s cunny while his mouth and tongue played with her breasts was proving just as stimulating for her as when he ate her out. She was rapidly approaching her second orgasm and she didn’t care who heard her. Each moan elicited from her was sweeter than any music that any bard in the world could play to Naseius’s ears. With her walls clamping down on Naseius’s finger waited for her to ride out this orgasm as well. Soon it would be time for the final act of their love making this night. 

“I want you inside me.” Shahvee said seductively her low gravelly voice sounding like silk to him, and what his beloved wanted, Naseius gave. He lined his cock up with her and began to prod and poke at her outer lips, teasing the argonian who let out a hiss of annoyance at this. He then slowly pushed his cock forwards turning the hiss of annoyance into one of pleasure as he slowly inched forward. When his cock hilted inside of Shahvee he began to slowly pull out before quickly plunging back in. Shahvee clutched at her lovers back, digging her nails into the skin and breaking it slightly blood oozing from the small wounds, Naseius didn’t mind not a single bit; enjoying the pain as it drove him to pump faster and faster into his wife. 

“I’m about to cum my love.” Naseius said as he could feel himself reaching his limit. His thrusts becoming erratic and wilder. With a grunt of pleasure, he thrusted one last time. Rope after rope of cum shot into Shahvee’ who enjoyed the heat that resonated from it. The warmth spread all through her body and she hugged Naseius close as he finished cumming inside her. When he was done he pulled out slowly his seed oozing out slightly onto the sheets. 

“That was amazing.” Shahvee said as she held Naseius tight in her arms who nodded in agreement the two took some time to clean up their sheets, then went to enjoy a nice warm bath before retiring to bed. Tomorrow they would be heading to their new home and beginning the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. 


	4. Homesteads and Merchents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back sorry for the long wait I've been busy with other fanfics and general stuff I work on, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Living in a homestead was an interesting affair for Shahvee. Her family talked of the old homes they used to have back when they were a powerful merchant family in Black Marsh how their coffers were filled to the brim with gold, and how they carried a fleet of ships that traveled up and down Black Marsh’s many rivers selling all of her family's wares; Alas that was long, long ago. Now here she was in a grand manor, befitting someone of high status, Lakeview Manor was by all accounts the quintessential homestead of a lower noble. It had two bedrooms, four bathrooms, a farming area where the soil was nice, soft, and fertile ready to be tilled and for the fruits of its labor to be used for food, selling and many other things. The homestead was also filled with many things that one would consider grand, trophies of her husband’s accomplishments, beasts of many shapes and sizes who’s unblinking unmoving heads stare back at her when she looks up upon them, swords hung on the wall of various makes and sizes most of her husband’s own design or make, but in this home also stood a hearth whose warmth radiated through the entire home, a homely kitchen stocked with meats, cheeses and other foods some bought from Falkreath, others hunted or grown or made. This was her home and it was one that she would cultivate with great love and attention. To that end she would rebuild her family's old name as merchants. She had departed a few hours ago towards the town of Falkreath, she went to the many peoples of the town giving them various wares that she crafted herself, or the wild game her husband hunted, and she made a fine profit and returned to her abode to share with this wealth with her husband.

Naseius sat outside in the garden a hoe in his hand as he tilled the soil, the warm sun of Skyrim marred the slight cold, while Falkreath was less cold than other areas of Skyrim, owing to its closeness to Cyrodiil, still the cold was there not by much but, it was there. Naseius rowed his hoe across the plot of land that would be filled with seeds, they lay in a sack by his side. When he was satisfied with the tilled soil he opened the sack, the sack was filled with seeds of wheat and various other plants, he carefully placed the seeds into the soil, and carefully closed the soil over the seeds and went down to the river near their home to filled it with the cool waters of the river. He carefully poured the waters over the seeds, hoping that they would take root and grow the various foods that would hopefully feed him, his wife, and his future children. He could see his wife returning back on the carriage they had bought for their home Lydia following with her.

“Dear, I’m back.” Shahvee said as she beckoned him to help her unload the carriage, a few of the unsold wares they had lay inside, the meats they didn’t sell or eat were to be salted or smoked and kept for later, and the various baubles and other trinkets simply kept until she went to market again and tried to sell them, Shahvee wanted to ask him about accompanying her to Solitude so that she could sell some other wares that might fetch a higher price in the capital. The two of them prepared for the long night ahead with Naseius preparing dinner that night while Shahvee was preparing the table setting plates for Lydia, her and Naseius. The three of them ate and talked and drank some wine before Lydia retired to her room and Nasieus and Shahvee theirs the two talked about what to do in the next couple of days. 

“Do you think it would be a good idea to head to Solitude to sell some of our wares?” Shahvee asked as she put on a sleeping gown, Naseius thought for a moment he hadn’t set foot in Solitude for a good many months, the last time he did he had reported to General Tullius before the final assaults on Windhelm. He figured it would be a good excursion and his crops could bear with him being gone for a few days. 

“It would be a nice trip, would allow me to see to some Legion business as well.” Naseius said as he settled down, and the two went to bed, ready for the few days trip to Solitude. The next morning Naseius checked over his crops one last time watering them one last time and hoping that they wouldn’t mind his absence for a few days, he then boarded the carriage with his wife and housecarl. The three embarked along the road towards Solitude. The first couple of days of travel were uneventful with Naseius and Shahvee and Lydia talking about things that caught their minds, be they the weather, state of Skyrim as a whole or simply interesting things they saw such as animal that caught their attention. Though as the day went on Naseius noticed something or someone following them, at first he thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him, but then one day he saw the silhouette of a humanoid figure, he couldn’t quite make it out but it looked humanoid someone was tracking them, who that someone was? Well he would have to observe to find out.

“Don’t look now but someone is tailing us.” Naseius whispered to Lydia, he motioned for the dense tree line, Lydia spotted them soon enough, several figures moving about.

“Think they might be bandits?” Lydia asked her hand were inching ever closer towards the sword that was situated snuggly in its sheath on her hip, Naseius nodded taking ahold of his sword too, not drawing it but preparing in the off chance that his hunch was proven correct and the figures that were following him were indeed bandits. Naseius’s hunch was soon proven correct when a man stood before them on the road, his armor was made of a patchwork of various animals’ skins and he had a bow with about ten arrows in their quiver slung around his body.

“Halt travelers, this is our road.” The bandit said holding out his hand to make them stop, which the group did, if nothing else out of courtesy than any fear, a lone bandit group was no match for Lydia and Naseius alone let alone when the two of them were traveling together, “If you wanna pass unharmed, you’ll have to pay the toll.” The bandit said a cocksure grin on his face, he didn’t seem to realize who he was dealing with, to him Naseius, Lydia and Shahvee must have seen like your run of the mill caravan: oh, how wrong they were. 

“Let’s say, 1,000 Septim?” the bandit said, Naseius shook his head annoyed that this idiot would dare try to extort them or hell anyone for that matter.

“How’s about I give you a better deal, you leave us be, and you and your friends in the tree’s over there get to keep your lives?” Naseius said as he pointed to the bandits who were hiding behind the trees waiting for a response. The man scowled at this.

“Now, now, that was the wrong answer.” The bandit said as he and his friends sprang into action, the bandit before them charged the carriage, but his attack was short lived as Naseius opened his mouth, and from his very soul a Thu'um erupted.

“FUS RO DAH!” Naseius shouted sending the bandit flying several feet in the air landing on his back, this signaled Lydia to get into action who sprung from where she was running towards one group of bandits, the first bandit who attacked her had his sword thrust easily parried and had Lydia’s blade plunged into his back, severing his spine and sending him to the ground in a bloodied heap. The other bandit in an attempt to hid Lydia when she was unawares had his teeth knocked out when Lydia bashed him in the head with her shield, sending him barreling head over teakettle as he landed on his face, and was promptly finished off by Lydia by being stabbed in the neck. 

Naseius was having just as easy a time, the first bandit to attack him had his weapon wrenched from his hand, a dagger, said dagger was then immediately plunged several times into the bandit’s gut, Naseius then grabbed the man running towards one of the bandits using him as a shield against the arrows coming towards him. He then threw the bandit’s corpse at the attacker before taking out his blade, hitting the bandit’s exposed leg which caused him to buckle as several of his leg muscles were cut and then with a mighty thrust Naseius’s blade was plunged into the man’s open maw, a scream cut off as a gurgle of blood filled the man’s throat. All in all, the attack lasted a total of two minutes, and Naseius and Lydia had nary a scratch on them.

“Are you alright my love?” Naseius asked Shahvee who was the only one of the three of them who was a noncombatant. 

“I’m fine dear.” Shahvee said, satisfied and happy his wife was safe, Naseius and Lydia climbed back into the cart and continued their journey, another few days passed until they eventually made it to Solitude. Upon entering the city after going through the guards and stating why they were there, Shahvee was taken aback by the city and its sheer size, and not only that but just the people who called the place home. Many merchants were sitting in the open market selling their wares with several stalls up for rent, which pleased Shahvee greatly, not only that but many other dealings were happening all around the place, so much more lively than her old home of Windhelm which always felt so, dreary and without much life despite having many people living there, Solitude was different, the place felt just more alive.

“This place is amazing.” Shahvee said as she looked around her, Naseius had to struggle a bit to stifle a laugh, he’d been to Solitude so many times doing work for the Legion that the place had become somewhat like a second home to him, still he was glad his wife was enjoying herself because he wouldn’t since he had to go to a meeting dealing with Legionary business with General Tullius.

“I hope you enjoy your say dear, but in the meantime I have some Legion business to take care of, Lydia watch over her and help her set up one of the Merchant stalls when you get a chance.” Naseius said annoyed that he’d have to leave his wife behind for a while, but duty calls once again.

“By your orders my Thane.” Lydia said, Naseius nodded, kissed Shahvee goodbye and departed, Shahvee sighed and looked at one of the empty stalls and the coin purse she had and went to a renter and prepared for a week of selling.


	5. Days Apart make one Grow Fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long update wait but I've been doing other stuff and I've been trying to think of some new Fanfic ideas to work on. Any way enjoy, next chapter is gonna be a while as I start work on some other stuff.

Shahvee hummed as she observed with slightly contained glee, she had been in Solitude for a few days and already and things were going well for her little stall in the market, she’d managed to sell a good many of the trinkets that she’d brought with her, especially the golden necklaces that she had made, which were in high demand it also helped that she had a rather winning sales pitch. The people of solitude would pay quite a handsome sum for baubles, especially ones crafted meticulously such as hers were the long hours she’d spent with her husband smelting the gold, and carefully placing the many gems into the various rings, necklaces, bands and tiaras-a labor of love just as much a labor of business.

“Finest argonian craftsmanship my ladyship, wouldn’t you say?” Shahvee said looking at a noblewoman who was inspecting the jewelry she had on display for sale, the noblewoman an Imperial who was on vacation from Cyrodiil inspected the ring in her finger observing it with a keen eye that one got from owning many pieces of jewelry already.

“Hmm, this is great work.” The Woman said as she put the ring on her finger to see how it felt against her skin, admiring how the gold gleamed in the mid-day sunlight and how the amethyst seemed to shimmer with its ethereal purple glow, “How many Septim?” The noblewoman asked hoping to buy the ring Shahvee had a little internal smile, she had her in her little claws and all she needed now was to strike.

“Hmm, for you my fine lady?” Shahvee said beginning her sale in earnest, “I would be willing to part with such a piece of fine jewelry for five Septim.” Shahvee said trying to look as earnest as she could possibly be which was rather hard for her since argonians were not known for showing their emotions on their face, still it had their advantages without showing her cunning in her face she could often upsell many gullible people into buying her wares for more than asking price, not that she didn’t take pride in her work but, she knew that if she was to rebuild her families merchant empire she’d need coin, and coin didn’t come from being 100% honest to your customers in terms of pricing-price them fairly, but always try to upsell if you can.

“Mmm, seems like a fair trade.” The noblewoman said as she dug into a coin purse and pulled out five coins from it, pulling out a long touchstone, Shahvee rubbed one of the coins against it to check its authenticity satisfied with what the touchstone showed her, she allowed the noblewoman to leave with her newly purchased ring to show off to her husband or other loved ones, speaking of which Shahvee’s thoughts drifted to her husband who was probably bored stiff at the meetings he was attending as a Legate of the Imperial Army her husband had to attend to some things dealing with the Civil War or rather the remnants of Ulfric’s army that were still at large. It seems Legates work was never done, the two had barely seen each other since they arrived in Solitude with Naseius either arriving at their room late at night and tired or him arriving when she was asleep. 

“Are you Shahvee?” Shahvee heard a voice say she looked forward and saw an Imperial Soldier in full regalia; he was young and looked like a newbie soldier.

“Yes, is there something wrong?” Shahvee asked hoping nothing had come up and that she would be dealing with something annoying.

“Legate Vulalian has dispatched me with a message for you ma’am.” The soldier said as he handed Shahvee a letter to her, after saluting the soldier left, allowing Shahvee to read the letter from her beloved in peace. Breaking the wax seal, she read and smiled it seemed that Naseius would be able to meet her for dinner tonight. The idea filled her heart with glee, after a few more hours of selling Shahvee had closed her stall down and had returned to their room in the inn she donned her best dress and waited patiently for her husband. When he arrived the two embraced like they hadn’t seen each other in decades.

“My love.” Shahvee said accepting a loving kiss from Naseius,

“My love,” Naseius responded as the two separated still holding one another closely, “So shall we go to dinner my love?” Naseius asked with Shahvee laughing a bit at his rather saccharine display of affection

“Yes, it’s been days since we talked my love.” Shahvee said as they went to the inns dining hall. The inn was rather empty this night with only a few patrons around to partake in the food and drink, perfect for a romantic dinner for two lovers.

“So, how has your work with General Tullius been dear?” Shahvee asked, taking a bite of some roasted pheasant, it had been a few days since the two talked and she wanted to know how her husband had been-Naseius let out a long sigh.

“Challenging, to say the least,” the imperial said in exasperation, “The man has his head in the right place, but we’ve been butting heads about the best response to deal with the stragglers of Ulfric’s army.” Naseius sighed out, Shahvee didn’t know much about how his duties functioned aside from him being the second in command for many legions under Tullius and him being the one who lead the army to victory.

“What are you two disagreeing about?” Shahvee asked, wanting to get some more info on her husbands’ predicament. 

“It’s mostly about the intensity of our response, I think we should send out legion squads to known camps and round up the stragglers and deal with any that fight back, Tullius thinks a scorched earth response would be best, burn the camps down and kill all who resist.” Nasieus said as he took a sip of his wine, “And as for Rikke she’s been some help, but we butt heads just as much.” Nasieus added mentioning the other legate he works closely with Shahvee had met her a few times she was probably the other person closest to her husband besides herself and Lydia.

“That sounds like a headache waiting to happen.” Shahvee said sympathetically to her husband who smiled at her.

“Well tell me dear how has the stall been doing?” Nasieus asked, looking on with bated breath for his wife to respond, Shahvee shrugged.

“Well, I’ve been selling many of my trinkets at good prices.” Shahvee said with a bit of glee, “Just today I managed to make almost 500 Septim alone!” Shahvee said with even more glee, the smile that was on Nasieus’s face was one of a man enjoying every moment of hearing about his wife’s business venture. 

The two talked and ate for a while before they decided to retire to their room. Upon returning and upon Nasieus closing their room door, Shahvee wrapped her arms around his waist, slowly inching her hands down to his crotch. She could feel his member begin to grow and push against his pants.

“You missed this didn’t you?” Shahvee whispered in a slow sultry tone, as sultry as an argonian could be which to Nasieus was quite a lot as it sent a shiver down his spine at hearing her say that, “all those days not relieving yourself.” Shahvee said as she undid her husband’s pants allowing them to drop to the ground, his cock was tenting against his underwear and she admired the feel of his member as she slowly tugged it through the fabric.

“I’ve been missing more than just that, I’ve missed you.” Nasieus said as he turned around and placed a kiss on Shahvee’s neck nipping at it and making her let out a small groan of pleasure. He unlaced her bodice and pulled her dress down to her waist allowing her bare breast to be free from their cloth confines, “ I want come my love we’ve got a long night ahead of us.” Nasieus said kissing Shahvee as he pushed her on her back. 

Pulling her dress up Nasieus traced the outline of her sex and plunged one of his fingers inside, the slick wetness feeling nice and smooth against his skin, Shahvee for her part let out another moan as her lover fingered her. She writhed and squirmed as he added and removed fingers and changed his pace in different ways. It was maddening and pleasureful in all the right ways, all the ways that Shahvee loved, but she didn’t want that oh no, she wanted her husbands cock she wanted him to fuck her hard and long all night until they were too tired to move and would only sleep in the next day.

“I don’t want you teasing me!” Shahvee whined gripping his hand, “I want you in me fuck me my love!” Shahvee nearly shouted it was not often that Shahvee would be so vulgar, but Nasieus was not one to make her disappointed.

“Very well my love.” Nasieus said as he removed his finger from Shahvee snatch and lined up his cock with her entrance, and penetrated her slowly making her hiss in pleasure and annoyance, before he hilted inside her and he began to move back and forth, fucking her slowly at first savoring the velvety feel of her and kissing her on the neck, breasts and any place he could get his mouth onto, making the argonian female moan in pleasure as he started to fuck her faster and faster, each thrust eliciting a louder and louder moan from her mouth, he kissed her trying to not disturb the other guests and so they wouldn’t get kicked out of their room.

Soon he was pinning her to the bed as her legs wrapped lovingly around his waist as he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could manage, soon she had come, with a stifled moan erupting from her mouth as she held onto her beloved as tightly as she could. But this didn’t slow down Nasieus who fucked her harder and harder until he too reached his peak and came inside her pussy the two separated for a moment panting and covered in sweat, pouring a glass of water and handing it to her the two drank again, and then after Nasieus’s regained his hard on the two continued this lasted for some time until the two had finally fallen asleep too tired to continue with their intense lovemaking. Waking up the next morning Nasieus looked at his wife who was still sleeping, he kissed her forehead which seemed to be enough to rouse her from her slumber.

“Last night was wonderful my love.” Shahvee said, still feeling somewhat sore from their intense lovemaking, “Do you have to go to work soon?” Shahvee asked as she sat up in their bed still feeling the pain of last night.

“No, I can postpone for the day if you want.” Nasieus said as he stood up stretching his arms and legs and getting the kinks out of his body he too was sore from their rather long tryst from the night before not that he wasn’t happy, it been days since he’d touched his wife and he wanted to show her all the love he could.

“Come my love, let’s get some breakfast, I’m absolutely famished.” Nasieus said as he downed his robes, Shahvee doing the same after taking a cold bath together the two ate some breakfast and talked about what they would do for the day. 

“You two must have had a good night.” Lydia said sipping some water, a coy look on her face, Lydia was in the room next to theirs and probably heard all of their lovemaking, which embarrassed the two as they probably kept her up all night.

“Lydia, we apologize if-“ Shahvee said apologetically 

“No need my lady, still I think you could stand to be a bit quieter.” Lydia said a smile on her face, this seemed to make the two more embarrassed. Still the day was young and well ahead of them. 


	6. Retaking What was Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I last worked on this, sorry for the long absence but, I recently got re-inspired to write for this again cause, well I started replaying Skyrim again. Anyway I wanted to deal with something that happens in the Hearthfire DLC, (though Shahvee apparently can't be kidnapped, but whatever this is my story and I can do whatever the fuck I want.) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy also this marks the early end of my hiatus from writing fanfics. Next chapter should come out soonish.

It is as sure as time flows and ebbs, all things must come to an end and so to did Naseius’ and Shahvee’s time in Solitude come to an end, and what a grand time it was for the two, even if they couldn’t see each other as much as they would have wanted to in the few days they were staying in the capital city. Still the time they did have together was heavenly, at least in Shahvee’s view, and she also made quite a bit of profit from her sales of some of the trinkets and baubles that she was selling. Loading their carriage with their items and preparing for the return trip Naseius and Lydia were looking at the map and planning their next few stops before they returned back to Lakeview Manor. 

“Is everything packed my love?” Shahvee asked as she looked the wagon up and down, it was always an annoyance to pack a carriage.

“Yes, my dear.” Naseius replied as he got into the carriage and held out his hand to pull Shahvee into the carriage, and then Lydia. With everything packed, they were off back to their homestead. And unlike when they came to Solitude they weren’t accosted by bandits and it was a simple few day’s trip back to the homestead that they called theirs. A few stops at inns darted and when the arrived they saw their home no worse for wear and Naseius’ crops were even in good condition which pleased him greatly. And so, things returned back to their normal pace, the peaceful farming and life of being a homesteader. That was until at least Shahvee didn’t return home one evening after going to Falkreath to do some selling and shopping, which was completely unlike her. 

Standing outside with a torch, in the dim moonless night, Naseius waited for his wife’s return, Lydia kept him company and tried to reassure him that she was safe. 

“She probably got caught up doing something else and is simply staying at an inn for the night.” Lydia reassured her Thane. Taking a deep breath, Naseius hoped that Lydia was right, the last thing he’d want to lose is his wife. The next morning Naseius went outside of the homestead and was greeted by a note pinned to his door via a dagger. Pulling the dagger free from the door he read the note and a sense of anger and dread overcame him. It was a ransom note. Some upstart bandit leader named Rochelle the Red has decided to kidnap his beloved. Those bandits were soon about to learn a lesson they will never, ever, forget: Never mess with the loved one of the Dovahkiin. Donning his legionnaire armor, and his trusty blade Naseius rode out to where his wife was being kept. A place called Embershard Mine. Stepping off his horse he approached the mine entrance which was guarded by two bandits.

“If you two know what’s good for you, you’d leave: now.” Nasieus said, issuing the ultimatum to the bandits standing guard, the two looked him as though he were a madman, seemingly not believing the man decked in full Legion Regalia and whose face had a look not seen on many men’s face unless they were planning to kill any man, woman or beast who decided to get between them and whatever his target was. 

“You and what army?” The bandit said, Naseius grimaced and sprinted towards them, the first man barely had enough time to pull up his shield before Naseius brought his sword down upon it, knocking it right out of his hand and breaking his left arm.

“Gah!” The man yelled as Naseius grabbed him by the head and with a quick motion brought his knee into the man’s head knocking several teeth loose from his face as he fell down onto the ground in pain. The other man looked at this display of pure savagery and he nearly wetted himself, not that he had a chance as Naseius turned to him, the look that he gave the nord was downright demonic. Then in a quick slash the man’s head was severed from its body, collapsing as blood spurted from the stump where his head used to be. The bandit on the ground desperately tried to crawl away but was grabbed by Naseius and pulled up by the scruff of his neck.

“Tell me where my wife is!” Naseius yelled to the man, the man stammered out a reply

“In-Inside! Inside by the forge, just don’t hurt me please!” the man said, his fear dripping from his voice. Naseius reared his head back and using his helmet as leverage headbutted the man cracking his skull and killing him. He dropped the dead bandit and looked inside. 

“I’m coming Shahvee, don’t worry my love.” Naseius whispered as he kicked in the door of the mine.

In the forge part of the Mine bound and gagged Shahvee glared at her captor, a redguard, woman who was busy counting several septum in a coin purse. She hated how she got into this situation, she was walking home after selling some of her husband’s fresh produce in Falkreath and returning with some flour and other things they needed, and as she was rounding onto the midpoint of her trip, someone who she didn’t see put a bag over her head and knocked her out and she woke up bound, gagged and in this mine. 

“I hope that rich husband of yours has that 5,000 septum or else, well I’d rather not say.” The redguard said laughing at Shahvee’s predicament. A bandit ran into the mine, his face was pale, paler than normally for nords.

“Rochelle, someone’s att-” The man was cut off as an arrow pierced his neck, gurgling the blood that soon filled his throat and clutching at where he was struck, the nord bandit collapsed, walking into view, bow in one hand, sword in the other, was her beloved husband Naseius, he was caked in blood, some of it his, but the grand majority of it was the blood of Rochelle’s other bandit compatriots. 

“Where is my wife!?” Naseius yelled his anger bubbling over, he then saw her on the ground, gagged and bound and then he looked at the bandit leader and a fire of pure rage lit in his eyes.

“Well, I see you’ve come, do you have the money.” Rochelle said, seeming too confident for someone who just had most of her guards and other bandits killed by one man and one man alone. Gripping his sword so tightly his hands went pale compared to his darker skin, Naseius glared at the woman who kept his wife in bondage.

“Fuck your money, give me back my wife.” Naseius said as he raised his blade. Rochelle grinned as she did the same. The air was thick and heavy with the oppressive waiting for the first one to strike. Naseius was the first to strike, but rather then use his sword he opened his mouth and let fourth a Thu'um deep from his soul. 

“FUS ROH DAH!” Naseius shouted, and from his voice a barrage of force erupted fourth sending the bandit leader off her feet and into the nearby forge of her the mine, her armor took the brunt of the damage, but still she felt like she had been hit by a raging bear.

“RAH!” Naseius let out a loud war cry as he brought his blade down into Rochelle’s head, plunging it deep where her jaw connected, causing her to let out a silent scream as he pulled the blade to the side severing her head from the jaw up. Sheathing his blade, he pulled out a dagger and cut Shahvee’s binding and then removed the gag over her mouth.

“Are you hurt my love!?” Naseius said kissing Shahvee up and down as if to make sure she was real and not some specter or his imagination.

“I’m fine dear, but your bleeding.” Shahvee said as she checked the wound on Naseius, he had gotten stabbed in his left arm.

“I’ll be fine, I’m just glad your safe.” Nasieus said as he helped Shahvee to her feet, the two walked out of the mine and getting on Nasieus’ horse the two rode back to Lakeview Manor where a less than pleased Lydia was waiting having not seen her thane in almost five hours, but was more then happy to see both Shahvee and him safe and sound, well as safe as those two could be. After sitting Nasieus on a stool Lydia and Shahvee began working to patch up his arm, all the while Nasieus and Shahvee were busy explaining what happened. 

“Well sounds like you two had quite a time,” Lydia said as she finished banding Nasieus’ arm, “Though next time, please bring me with you so you don’t end up like this again.” Lydia said, scolding her then like a small child. Nasieus rolled his eyes and went to go lay down, with Shahvee joining him. Lydia shook her head and smiled as she went about the rest of her duties as housecarl and steward of the estate. 


	7. A New Addetion to the Family Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, there will be a bit of a time skip for the next chapter, not by much. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy the chapter.

Naseius was loath to leave his home for longer then a few days, while he was an ardent adventurer and had many trophies ranging from slain beasts (including the mounted head of a dragon, the first dragon he ever slain as a matter of fact,) he considered himself a homebody by necessity. Though this excursion had its reasons. He and his wife had talked for hours and days about it: they wanted children of their own, but alas as far as the two were aware unlike Men and Mer who could freely have children, Shahvee and he were just not compatible in that way, as, as far as most contemporary scholars were aware the beast races were not compatible with having children with the other non-beast races (or at least the Argonians were, the debate was still being held whether or not the Khajiit could have viable children with any of the elven or human races,) So he was off to Riften to stop by the Honorhall Orphanage to see about adopting some children. He’d have brought Shahvee along with him, but she had to attend to some things dealing with the Jarl of Falkreath and her store (it was always something.) So, he was traveling by himself. He’d been to the Honorhall Orphanage once before when he had to kill Greold the Kind (a name that did not befit such a horrible woman) during his quest to destroy the Dark Brotherhood, but he didn’t really have time to stick around to adopt any children (nor did he have a home at the time, living in inns when he wasn’t camping out in the wilds of Skyrim.) 

“Alright here we are, Riften, enjoy your stay Sir.” Gunjar said as Naseius handed the man a few septum for his time. Naseius took in the smell of the place, he hated Riften with a passion that he reserved only for brigands, the Stormcloaks and Mirrak. The only other city he hated going to as much as Riften was Markarth. And it all landed squarely with the family that ran Riften, the Black-Briars, the most corrupt and despicable family in all of Skyrim. If he had the power he’d have the lot of them arrested, but alas they are needed for the transfer of power after Ulfric’s death. Stepping into the city, the place was as bustling as any trade hub can be, after Ulfric’s defeat the city saw a massive boon in trade as reports of the place being safe for travelers again spread across the Empire. He’d have to pay a visit to the Bee and Barb to see how Keerava and Talen-Jei were doing, as he hadn’t seen the two since Shahvee and his’ wedding. 

Walking into the inn the same patrons who were here last time he stayed in Riften for any extended amount of time were here. He didn’t pay them much attention as he took a seat at the bar. 

“Ah, my old friend, what brings you to our tavern today Legate.” Keerava said happily, he saw the ring that he helped Talen make upon her finger, indicating that things went well for his friend. 

“I’m here to see about adopting a child for me and my beloved.” Naseius replied, happily, “So I’ll probably be here for a few days, so I’d like to rent a room for the foreseeable future.” Naseius said handing Keerava a bag full of gold, about a weeks’ worth for room and board. 

“Alright, I’ll mark it and Tell Talen you’re here, he’s out at the market right now.” Keerava said as she put the gold behind the counter to be counted later. After ordering some food Naseius prepared for his first trip to the orphanage. It was just as he left it, well minus the fact that Greold’s corpse was no longer on the floor. The orphans were all playing or doing chores if need be and in the middle sitting at her desk was the current proprietor of the orphanage Constance who was writing a letter of some kind.

“Oh, how can I help you?” Constance asked, noticing the strange man in the orphanage, she assumed he was a prospective new adopter looking to talk to and meet some of the children. Naseius walked over and sat down.

“I’m here to adopt a child.” Naseius said, 

“Well that’s good, so many orphans nowadays, on account of the war.” Constance said, looking at the children around many of them were war orphans, kids who lost both of their parents due to the fighting from the Skyrim Civil War, either from their parent’s getting caught in the crossfire and being some of the many civilian casualties of the war or one or both parents being soldiers on either the Imperial or Stormcloak side. It was the seminal tragedy of the whole entire war, so many lives upended over one man’s selfish desires. Part of Naseius was glad that that man was put to the blade, but another part wished it’d never even begun. Putting that thought aside Constance looked Naseius up and down.

“So how do you plan to provide for the child?” Constance asked, N Naseius had an answer ready.

“I’m a Legate in the Imperial Army, I get a regular monetary stipend from the Empire, and I have a few holdings in various Holds in Skyrim, money and shelter are not a problem for any foreseeable future.” Naseius replied, Constance nodded and wrote that down. The next step was an interview process. Adoptions were rather complicated in any part of Tamriel and Skyrim was no exception. Hours of talking to various children and seeing how well they mesh with Naseius and after a few days he had managed to bond well with one girl, Runa Fair-Shield, a young nord child who was rather tenacious, she reminded Naseius of himself when he was younger. With a bond established Naseius filled out the proper paperwork and Runa was now known under Imperial law, as Runa Vulalian. After she said goodbye to her friends she was leaving behind, Naseius and her were now on a carriage heading back to Lakeview Manor.

“You’ll love your new home, and your new mama.” Naseius said to the young nord girl, Runa looked at the countryside as it passed by, she’d only ever been outside of Riften once in her seven years of life, and that was during the siege of the city by the Imperial Army when her and the rest of the orphanage evacuated to the residing countryside. 

“What’s my new mama like?” Runa asked, Naseius was not sure how to describe Shahvee, but he would try his best.

“Shahvee? She’s kind, a sweet woman and a great cook.” Naseius said thinking of his wife fondly, “and I know she’ll love you just as much as any mother can.” Naseius said, Runa had the look of someone who’d never thought she’d be loved again, she’d given up hope of being adopted, but to be adopted it seemed like she was living in a dream and at any moment she’d wake up and be back under the walls of the orphanage. The ride home was a few days, with not much of note and when Runa and Naseius arrived Lydia was out front cutting some firewood.

“Oh, my Thane you’ve returned,” Lydia said she then looked down a t the little girl before her, she was hiding behind Naseius away from the woman in armor, “I take it this is your daughter?” Lydia asked Naseius nodded and Lydia kneeled down to be at face level with the young girl.

“Hello. I’m Lydia, I’m Naseius’ housecarl and steward of the estate and I’m glad to meet you.” Lydia said Runa moved from behind Naseius and Lydia extended to hug the little girl. 

“Lydia is Naseius home.” Shahvee said as she walked out into the front yard of the manor and saw her new adopted daughter for the first time. 

“Shahvee, this is our new daughter, Runa, Runa this is your new mama, Shahvee.” Naseius said as he held Runa’s hands and walked up to Shahvee. Shahvee picked up Runa rather quickly and brought her into a hug. In this moment surrounded by them, Naseius realized that he was around the four most important women in his life, his wife, his child and his best friend/ sister-in-arms and He’d have it no other way. 


	8. A New Addetion to the Family Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's fun to write smut and I haven't done one for this fic in a while so here you go. Enjoy.

They say one is never ready to become a parent, so many things can and often will go wrong when raising a child, and Runa was no exception for Naseius and Shahvee. Still the two did their best, raising Runa was something that Naseius and Shahvee took to with surprising ease. Runa was a curious child and would ask her mother and father about as many things as she could, Naseius took it upon himself to teach Runa to read as best he could, and Shahvee took to teaching her how to best conduct business and mathematics. And things went on as life often does and a few months would pass, then a year had passed, and Runa had become entrenched in the family that lived in Falkreath. 

In that years’ time, Shahvee had told her husband that she’d have to take a sabbatical back to her home of Black Marsh. That time had come and Shahvee was packing and preparing for the trip. 

“Are you sure you don’t need us to accompany you my love?” Naseius asked as he helped Shahvee pack, he knew Black Marsh was a dangerous place (though after his time in Skyrim, nothing seemed too dangerous to him at this point,) he hated the idea of leaving his wife alone for such a long trip especially after she was kidnapped and he was a paranoid man, and if he couldn’t accompany Shahvee himself he would at least have liked to send Lydia to keep her company and safe.

“No need dearest, I’m going with many other argonians, and we should be safe.” Shahvee said reassuring her husband she kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly, still this didn’t ease Naseius’ worries, but he was not one to stifle his wife’s life and he would have to trust her and hope that she stayed safe.

“How long is mama gonna be gone?” Runa asked as she took a look at some of the argonians that were helping her mother prepare for her trip, most of them she didn’t recognize but she did recognize three of them her three ‘uncles’ Scouts-Many-Marshes and Stands-In-Shallows, they were nice to Runa and loved to teach her about the life in her mother’s homeland a lot whenever they came over.

“A few weeks little one,” Scouts-Many-Marshes reassured Runa as he tied the last of the items to their carriage, “But don’t worry, we’ll keep her safe.” Scouts-Many-Marshes said hugging Runa, this seemed to reassure her and while she would miss her mother she could see this was important for her. 

“Alright, bring me something cool back mama.” Runa asked her mother, Shahvee smiled well as best as an argonian could smile. She hugged Runa and kissed her husband and the two of them parted with a wave and the wait for his wife to return. 

Shahvee kept in touch as best she could with her husband and daughter, sending them messages and well wishes as best she could, most of them were telling about how much Black Marsh had changed since she was there all those years ago, her family’s life after Naseius had last seen them at Shahvee and his’ wedding. They kept the two members of the small family who had to be left behind in rather high spirits. The days dwindled down until the days when Shahvee’s return dawned near. Alas Runa would not be there to see her mother come home she and Lydia had taken a trip to Whiterun to take care of some business that Naseius needed done (and Runa had insisted on going with Lydia because she’d always wanted to visit Whiterun,) so when the carriage containing his wife arrived home Naseius was ecstatic, he rushed towards her kissing her much to the embarrassment of the argonian.

“How was your trip?” Naseius asked as he helped his friends unload Shahvee’s items from the carriage. 

“It was fine, not a scratch on us and I bought Runa something from my home,” Shahvee said as she helped pull out the rest of her items, “ Where is she by the way?” Shahvee, asked as she walked into their home. 

“Whiterun, she wanted to go with Lydia to take care of some business I had there,” Naseius said as he stoked the fireplace in their dining hall, “Are you hungry? I can get lunch started.” Naseius asked, Shahvee nodded and Naseius began cooking a nice meal for the two of them, it’d be the two of them for a few days, this hadn’t been a thing in a while. And the two noticed, just the two of them, no Lydia, no Runa, no anyone. After eating their lunch and giving the other loving glances (a few months away is a great way to know just how much you love your spouse,) after washing their dishes Naseius literally swept Shahvee off her feet and carried her off to bed. 

“Oh my!” the argonian yelped as Naseius carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, he dropped her on the bed and began to strip out of his clothes with Shahvee doing the same. Looking at his wife; her scales glowing an iridescent emerald colour in the warm candlelight of their home, Naseius crawled up to Shahvee kissing up from her calf, down her thigh and up to her waiting snatch. Shahvee let out a low moan as she felt Naseius kiss her entrance, his tongue soon followed entering her and going all around inside, Shahvee gripped her husband’s head as he ate her out, it’d been months since they made love and that made this all the sweeter for her,

“By the eight,” Shahvee moaned as Naseius went deeper and deeper, into her, his tongue was hitting places she hadn’t felt satisfied in forever, it was pure bliss her body was acting on its own accord, writhing and moving with each movement of her lover’s mouth and tongue. With a long whine she felt herself cum. Naseius lapped up his wife’s juices as she did, pulling himself up to her face, Naseius kissed Shahvee, allowing her to taste herself, it was unusual, she then felt her husband’s hard cock poking her entrance, she kissed him and pulled him into her, his tip barely edging inside her. A hiss escaped Shahvee’s lips as Naseius slowly penetrated her. 

Moving slowly at first, to savor their closeness Naseius began to thrust inside of Shahvee, each thrust , each pump was better than the last, Shahvee held onto her husband, digging her talons into his skin, drawing a small amount of blood from him as she did. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him to fuck her faster and harder, a request that Naseius gladly obliged her of. Picking up the pace he began to fuck her quicker and harder, with each thrust reaching deep into her, Shahvee moaned and loved every moment of it. Naseius was getting close to his limit and he kissed his wife deeply as he let out a long grunt and came inside of her. 

Rope after rope of his seed flooded into Shavee’s cunny, filling it to the brim with cum. It was nice and warm inside her a deep contrast of her normally cold blood. She let out a honied moan reveling in her husband’s warmness. The two separated breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Naseius held Shahvee tightly and kissed his wife on the cheeks, the two would make love a few more times that day before falling asleep. Little did the two know how much this would change their lives for the better.


	9. A New Addetion to the Family Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, I've been busy writing my own original works, and I've been dealing with that any way. I'm glad to update today's chapter cause I probably won't do it again for a while cause again I've been busy with my own original work.

They say the world works in strange mysterious ways, and that the Nines giveth and the Nine taketh, and this was no more encapsulated by Shahvee and her husband Naseius, to the two their meeting was ordained by the goddess Mara (the god that Naseius worshiped most out of all of the Nine Divine besides Talos of Atmora,) and Shahvee a devout of Zenithar saw this as the easing of a great burden when she left the Argonian Assemblage and became a merchant with the help of her beloved, this was a boon given to them by the divine, but in their wisdom they also made it so that even though they share a love they could not turn that love into a child of their own, and for the most part, Naseius Shahvee were okay with that, they adopted a child to raise, and loved her just as much as a child that would have been birthed from their union. Still the divines work in strange and mysterious ways and often with the help of strange intermediaries: in this case the Hist.

Months after Shahvee’s pilgrimage back to her homeland of Black Marsh, the days after Shahvee’s return the two made love, quite a few times, and thought nothing of it. Until Shahvee began to feel strange, something in her, compelled her to find nice warm spots (not uncommon she lived in Skyrim and was coldblooded,) but she had this urge to make a nest, and it needed to be perfect. She remembered this from her sister’s when they became mothers, and she was starting to wonder, was she…pregnant? It couldn’t be that she thought to herself as she continued, she’d never been with another Argonian and she and Naseius were incompatible in that regard, and yet. She felt the telltale signs of it, her body began to change in subtle ways to accommodate the growing of an egg in her, the way her body began to crave many, many things specifically things to help build eggs, things rich in calcium such as dairy and even rocks (her husband was surprised when he saw her chewing chalk she had intended to sell,) and her husband picking up on her strange behavior asked her outright.

“Shahvee are you okay? You’ve been acting…well strange; even for an argonian.” Naseius asked a look of concern on his face. Shahvee was unsure how to parse what she wanted to tell Naseius because well it was pretty much agreed upon by the two that they probably would never have a child by natural means, but to tell him she was pregnant and so many weeks after he trip, he wouldn’t be remiss in thinking she was unfaithful to him.

“I..I..can’t explain it my love, but I think I’m pregnant with our child.” Shahvee said, the argonian bluntness coming through, Naseius gave his wife a wry look, which she expected, she could see the mills in his head turning quite a bit, he was trying to figure out the logistics of what his wife had just told him.

“Bu-but we’re so incompatible,” Naseius said, Shahvee was glad he didn’t immediately jump to infidelity, it seems her fears while warranted at the time were unfounded, “Are you sure?” Naseius asked.

“Yes my dear, I’ve got all the signs that I remember from my sisters, when they had their clutches.” Shahvee said, she held her husband’s hand tightly letting the warmth of his body resonate through her, the feeling was something she enjoyed. It was one of the biggest displays of her love for her husband to feel him in these intimate ways. She looked at his face and she saw tears flowing from them, she’d never seen him cry before. This man, who took down dragons, fought in a war and went out of his way to fight an entire bandit group to find and rescue her, was now crying, and they were tears of pure and utter joy like she’d never seen before. 

“Shahvee, this is a miracle, our family will grow larger than ever.” He said as he picked her up, pulling her into a deep kiss. The two were the happiest they’ve ever been, the first thing they did was explain to their adopted daughter that she would be getting a new sibling at some point, Runa was excited she didn’t have any siblings when she was still with her old parents and now she was going to get a brother or sister. Lydia for her part was amused, at her Thane’s happiness, she’d seen him this happy once or twice, but the fact that he was going to be a father again made him the happiest man on Tamriel. Shahvee and Naseius soon began the steps that one would take for preparing for an Argonian birth, it was not something that Naseius was well versed in, so who better to call than his own family more specifically some of Shahvee’s family, so they sent a letter to her siblings who had already laid eggs, and in turn they sent them two things: congratulations on the fact that Shahvee would soon give birth to a healthy clutch of eggs, and two: how to best prepare for the process. It was a very, very extensive list as Naseius had found out. Lots of many things that a mate could do to make the laying process better for the layer.

The months would pass before Shahvee began to show the final signs of her pregnancy, something that Naseius learned about his wife’s people is that they could and often did have live births when not in climates that were conducive to having clutches of eggs, so they had gone to prepare a sort of spawn pool for Shahvee in their basement, using her husband’s forge to provide heat the pool a, large tub heated by said forge would help with her with the birth of their hatchlings. Then the day arrived, Shahvee went into labor and Lydia and Naseius soon went to work helping her give birth as best they could, neither of them were midwives nor were they sure if any argonian midwives lived in Skyrim let alone could come to a remote cabin near Falkreath, so they had to make do. It was a long, long process, taking hours of yelling by his wife and hours of helping Lydia keeping Shahvee company while Naseius made sure the forge didn’t get too hot and boil his wife alive or too cold and run the risk of killing the children before they ever saw a proper life. And at the crack of dawn during the second day, four little hatchlings emerged from Shahvee, crying and alive. They were strange looking, they looked like a run of the mill lizard that Naseius had ever seen, but they were his children and once they had hist sap in them Shahvee assured him they’d grow up to look like any other argonian. 

“Mama, papa are these my….new brothers and sisters?” Runa asked looking at the sleeping hatchlings, Naseius nodded and told her about how they would change after a while. Runa was surprised but didn’t question it. She was just happy to now have new siblings, the same happiness that her mother and father had for the birth of their new family. They were a family of six now and Naseius and Shahvee couldn’t be more happy. 


End file.
